The Thrill of the Hunt
by Majin Phoenix
Summary: "The sixth floor...it's off limits." Something is going on in Karakura Hospital...something that everyone is trying to keep quiet. Working there during the summer, Ichigo is determined to find out the truth but not even he's prepared for the mysteries surrounding one of the wealthiest families in the world...
1. Day One

**AN: This is my first Bleach story. I hope it's okay. There will be mystery throughout this story and it all has to do with the number six (you'll see what that means if you choose to read on) I appreciate all feedback, suggestions and comments. **

**Rated T for language. An A/U Ichigo/Rukia story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Day One**

* * *

"Pay attention," the sound of a large slap was heard followed by a stern male voice. "If you're going to work here this summer then you need to focus."

Twenty-two year old Ichigo Kurosaki flinched momentarily then straightened his body, which was once leaning precariously against a white colored wall. He instantly grabbed the side of his head while giving a murderous glare to the one responsible for making it throb.

"Dammit, dad, what's the big idea?" he shouted.

"Listen up, you're twenty-two years old and still live in my house. I had to pull some strings to get you this job so don't blow it."

Ichigo began to seethe. His teeth clenched together and his hands formed into such tight balls that the white of his knuckles was beginning to show. "I know how old I am and I have every intention of moving out."

Ichigo left the matter at that. He really did have the intentions of moving out and finding his own place but the motivation just wasn't there. He had free room and board as well as food. There really was no need to go rocking the boat and leaving the nest just yet.

"Your younger sisters have already moved out and started their lives and yet I can't get you to do the same." Isshin shook his head while Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Karin moved in with her boyfriend, that Hitsuguya kid, and Yuzu gathered her friends and now they all room together. Why can't you do that?"

"First of all," Ichigo held up his index finger. "I think the first name of the guy Karin's dating is Toshiro. Second-" He held up another finger. "When I move out, it's going to be just me. I'm not into all of that 'living with others' thing. It's not the lifestyle for me."

"Well, you must be the only person in this world that 'lifestyle' isn't for. In either case, I got you this job at Karakura hospital to help bring in extra income and teach you some responsibility. You shouldn't have too difficult a time here seeing as how you briefly studied pre-med at the community college."

Ichigo heaved a sigh. Despite his background in medicine, he just wasn't ready to venture into the particular field. Pre-med was his major on paper. It wasn't his true passion. Now, instead of taking the time to find his purpose in life, he had to spend his days working in the same hospital as his father, a move he detested. His summer had officially gone to hell. He now had a 10 am to 4 pm position which he had to reluctantly commit to. Gone were the ideals of spending the summer on the beach, drinking with friends and enjoying what the hot summer days were going to bring him. In place of his fun was tending to the sick, cleaning floors and emptying bed pans.

Yes, his summer had officially gone to hell.

"Isshin."

Both Kurosaki men turned toward the voice. One of them smiled gracefully while the other sported a scowl. Approaching them in matching white, thin framed glasses and matching white coats were the Ishida's, Ryuken and his son, Uryu. Ichigo blew out a puff of air as his father quickly shook Uryu's hand then turned his focus to Ryuken.

"I see you actually got your boy in here, and on time." Ryuken glanced at his watch which read ten in the morning. "What'd you have to do? Threaten to ground him?"

"Nothing like that," Isshin stated. "I just decided to withhold his allowance."

The two men shared a laugh over their joke. Uyru appeared rather uncomfortable and Ichigo was less than pleased. His hazel eyes bore a hole through his four eyed friend who quickly cleared his throat and turned away. The situation was growing tenser by the moment. Soon the laughter died down and the conversation turned serious.

"You hear about those cut backs from the higher ups?" Isshin was the first to speak. "I hear more people could be out the door sooner then later."

"Those bastards on the board of directors," Ryuken slowly reached into his upper right breast pocket and retrieved one of many cigarettes. "They won't have anyone working here soon if they continue in their ways."

"It's not all of them, you know? Majority always rules in cases like these. I also heard they are thinking of cutting back on the hours of those who do stay." Isshin sighed. "This is what happens when the company is run by one family. They only focus on their own troubles and not those who should matter most. The board of directors is another problem, especially since they have all decided to take it upon themselves and control one of floors in this hospital"

Ryuken's attention was mostly on his own person as he struggled to find his lighter. Finding it in his left pants pocket, he returned Isshin's stare. "It's too much of a hassle, in my opinion. Too many big shots trying to take control, that's how I see it. I'm thinking of opening my own clinic. Want to invest?"

Isshin just smiled and slapped his right palm against Ryuken's adjacent shoulder. The latter looked at the gesture and swiftly shook himself free of his grip. The conversation was nice but Ryuken wasn't the type to allow anyone to touch him, patients and co-workers alike. The two men soon left, leaving their sons to their own devices. While Uryu no longer appeared apprehensive, Ichigo continued to look less than thrilled about his situation.

"That idiot," Ichigo seethed, referring to his father. "He just goes on his way without telling me what I'm supposed to do. That's just great."

"That's where I come in. My father instructed me to give you a hand this morning and because I had absolutely _nothing_ better to do I decided to help out." Uryu replied, his voice steaming with unbridled sarcasm.

"Don't be such a smart-ass and don't make it sound like I need you. Just tell me what I'm supposed to do here so I can go home."

"That attitude is not consistent with the feng-shui we're trying to accomplish here at this hospital."

"Feng-shui my ass. Just show me where to go."

"Fine," Uryu slowly pushed the frame his glasses further along the bridge of his nose. "By the way, next time you come here you might want to wear a different set of clothing. Scrubs are the required attire for hospitals."

"The old man dropped this job on me just last night. I didn't have time to get any change of clothes. I'll worry about how I look later so just take me wherever I'm supposed to go so I can get this over with."

Shaking his head, Uryu relented and lead the crass young man to the guard station. He flashed his badge, signed Ichigo into the guest book and proceeded toward the elevators. Uryu flashed his badge across the small panel just above the thirteen buttons and watched as a small light flashed from red to green. Pressing the button for the thirteenth floor, Uyru and Ichigo rode up toward the top floor of the hospital.

"This is where you'll be stationed." instructed Uryu as he led Ichigo toward the front desk just opposite the elevator doors. "We must obtain your identification information from here. With it you will have access to the patients on this floor, access to the elevators, passage downstairs with the guards desk and a personal way into the storage facilities."

Standing in front of the receptionist desk, Ichigo blinked and pointed at the bubbling young woman sitting behind the counter with a small headset resting comfortably on top of her orange head of hair.

"Or-Orihime?"

Smiling and standing quickly, Orihime was filled with enthusiasm about seeing her friends. "Ichigo, and Uyru too, you're finally here. I have this for you." She quickly handed a small envelope to Ichigo who took it and began looking over the contents inside. "Your key card is in there."

Taking the small card out of the envelope, Ichigo affixed it to the front of his shirt with a small clip.

"Thanks. So, you work at the front desk?"

"Sometimes. Other times I'm on one of the floors spending time with patients. They always appear so happy when they see my face, especially the men."

Judging by the fact that Orihime's breasts were larger than most, Ichigo was sure it wasn't her face that made the male patients happy. Either way he shrugged it off and gave her a curt nod as Uyru again started to lead him down a pathway.

"You're going to have to get your picture taken for identification purposes," Uyru stated after seeing the "where the hell are we going" look cross Ichigo's face. "It's this way."

The duo stopped short of the entry way to a small office in which Uryu immediately swiped his key card and pushed the door ajar. Stepping aside, he waited for Ichigo to walk inside before shutting the door.

"Okay, stand over there." He pointed toward a large white screen. "The person in charge of this floor should be with you shortly."

"Should be with me shortly?" Ichigo questioned as he watched Uyru open the door and take a step outside. "Wait, where in the hell are you going?"

"I have rounds to make on the twelfth floor. This is as far as I was told to take you."

"So I'm supposed to just stand here and wait for whoever is in charge? Why the hell aren't they here already? Didn't they know I was coming?"

"I'm sure they did but you can imagine how busy it can get in this hopsital. Just wait. She won't be long."

As Uryu departed, closing the door behind him, Ichigo let out a puff of air. His face was plastered with annoyance over his predicament. Looking around the room he looked over the large white screen propped against the wall and a camera mounted on a tripod just a few inches in front of it. Shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans, Ichigo paced decisively throughout the cramp room. As the seconds ticked away he was growing more and more irritated.

"Where the hell is this person? I'm not going to stand here all day." he angrily announced to no one but himself.

Just as the words left his mouth the door slowly opened and in walked a petite young woman with short black hair. A small bang hung loosely in front of her eyes. She wore a white blouse that was tucked into a knee high black skirt. On her feet was a pair of black open-toed shoes, the heels measuring between three and four inches. On her wrist was a silver watch with a design on the inside. Affixed on her right hip was the same key card Ichigo was given earlier. Giving her another once over, he waited until she shut the door before he decided to lay into her for being tardy.

"About time you showed up. Another five minutes and I would have been gone."

The woman scoffed and positioned herself behind the tripod, slowly adjusting it to align with her rather diminutive height. "Only five minutes? Why not four or even three? You'd wait five whole minutes just for me. That's nice of you."

"Don't get smart with me when you're the one who was late. Is this what you do with your patients? You make them wait? What kind of doctor are you?"

The young woman's eyes flashed a despairing look in Ichigo's direction. Placing her hands against her hips, she stepped away from the camera and in a matter of seconds stood abruptly within Ichigo's path.

"How dare you? First of all, I'm not a doctor. I'm the manager of this floor. Secondly, any patient I visit never has to wait. Know what you're talking about before you open that big mouth of yours."

Glaring down at her, Ichigo continued to fume. He wasn't about to back down from someone who obviously had little to no respect for him. "So you treat your patients better than your own employees? It figures my father would outfit me on a floor like this. I refuse to work for someone who lacks the common decency to be where they are supposed to be on time." He took a step toward the left. "I'm gone."

"Go ahead and leave." the young woman shouted while stepping to the side and allowing Ichigo to do just that. He had already removed the key card from the front of his shirt before she continued speaking. "I'll let your father know you quit."

Ichigo paused, key card in hand, and glared furiously at the back of the door. Quitting, that was what he was doing. That word gave him a sickening feeling to his stomach. He never quit anything in his life and now because of some girl he was about to do just that. Turning around, his eyes met her icy cold glare. The two were locked in a heated battle with no words being said. It was clear, both of them were stubborn, but it was Ichigo who would have to opt out of the battle...this time.

"All right, I'll stay." He sounded as if he was being forced to say those words and, in a way, he was.

"Good, now I can take your picture and then show you around the floor." The young woman took her place back behind the camera. "Now stand in front of the white screen," Her pearly whites came on display. "Oh, and don't forget to smile."

* * *

Ichigo had barely heard a word the woman was saying as she led him through the different areas on the floor. After taking his less than flattering photo of himself, with a frown on his face, he immediately followed her as she pointed out everything of interest on the floor.

To the untrained eye, the floor as a whole appeared rather small but in fact it was much larger. There were rooms inside of rooms, some of the larger rooms were equipped with couches and large television sets. There was a modest size break room for the employees and even one for guests of the ill to spend time in if they so wished. There were storage facilities where extra towels, blankets, bed sheets, pillows, pillow covers and other essentials for patients could be found. The floor had everything the employees would require in order to service those who needed aid.

"Are you following all of this?" the woman questioned, noticing the dull look in Ichigo's eyes. "This is one of the easiest floors to work on compared to others."

"How so?"

"Well, on the fourth floor you have the hospice. The residents on that floor are all terminally ill patients nearing the end of their life. We try to make them as comfortable as possible in their final days."

Ichigo had a moment of temporary silence. He couldn't imagine working on a floor where witnessing death was, quite possibly, an everyday thing. He had a strong mind, and an even stronger will, but even he knew he wouldn't be able to stomach what those on that particular floor had to see on a daily basis.

"Then on the eleventh floor is where all of the surgeries take place. Everything from minor to major cases take place there. There is talk of expanding that floor but nothing has happened as of yet."

"What about the other floors?" Ichigo inquired as he and Rukia stopped short of a patient's room.

"The twelfth floor is where valuable research is conducted. You have to have special clearance to be there. The tenth floor is the ob-gyn. It's a floor dedicated to women and tends to all of their needs. The ninth floor is the nursery, dedicated to all newborns. The eighth floor is where X-rays are taken. The seventh floors are for children age one and up. The fifth floor is vacant right now but there is talk of that being the floor where surgeries will continue to take place. The third floor is a small wing hospital dedicated to children ages one to ten. The second floor was converted into a gym for employees just last year and of course the first floor is the lobby."

"You forgot to mention the sixth floor. What's there?"

The woman grew hesitant over the best way to answer his question. In the end she only shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. That floor is off limits. My focus is on this floor only."

_"Off limits, huh?"_ Ichigo mentally stored that little tidbit in the back of his mind before asking another question. "What about this floor? The thirteenth?"

"We engage in the rehabilitation of patients. Those on this floor are cared for until it's time for them to go home."

"My father said something about the board of directors running each floor. What does that mean? Are you one of them?"

The woman shook her head slowly. "No, each floor has a manager and that manager is overseen by a member on the board of directors. On this floor, we are overseen by Jushiro Ukitake. He is a wonderful man and very friendly. He isn't here often but when he is I will try to introduce you to him if you'd like."

Ichigo nodded and then glanced precariously at the door they unintentionally stopped in front of.

"I see. So what is it I'm supposed to do around here?" He finally got around to asking. "Do you want me to greet the patients or something?"

"Not with that frown on your face. Jobs like that, bringing the patient's joy, can only be accomplished by a select few." she replied.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do here?" Ichigo retorted.

"For now you can empty the bedpans under the patient's bed. If they are asleep then let them rest. Just go in, grab the pan, empty the contents and then-"

"I got it." Ichigo swiftly cut the young woman off. "So you want me playing with urine all day?"

"I never said you had to play with it. Just throw it out. There isn't much else for you today. I will have your schedule ready tomorrow so you may go once you have checked on every patient on this floor." The woman glanced at her watch, inadvertently avoiding Ichigo's defiant stare. "I have somewhere I have to be. Just get gloves from the janitor's closet and do as many rooms as you can. I'll be back later to check on you."

Before Ichigo could dispute his duties further the young woman was gone, disappearing down the hall toward the elevator. His frown deepened and his eyes darkened at his newly acquired line of work.

"Shit..." he mumbled before heading to the storage closet to retrieve an entire box filled with gloves.

Sliding his key card against the doorframe, Ichigo took hold of the cold metal knob and turned it to the right. It was the fifth room he found himself in and quite frankly he wished it was his last. Glancing at the box tucked beneath his right arm he grimaced and shook slightly. He had already gone through four pairs of gloves but that was the least of his concern. A look of disgust was on his face as he glanced at the bottom of his pants leg, noticing spots of urine embedded into the fabric of his jeans. He wanted nothing more than a fresh pair of clothes and to never have to do such a disgusting task ever again.

Knocking on the door first, Ichigo proceeded inside and went straight toward the small table near the right of the window. He set the box down and began applying his gloves. Never once did he look up or pay any attention to the young woman sitting up in bed, watching his every move. It wasn't until he had his gloves on and raised his head that he finally noticed her at all. She appeared to be a young girl but he was never one to let looks define a person's age. Some people looked much older or younger then they truly were. She had short black hair, worn in a short bob hair cut with a small clip on the left side and brown eyes that seemed to light up the longer she looked at him. He had no idea why that was.

"I'm just here to get your bedpan." He began walking towards her bed. "I'll be out of here quickly."

"There's no need for you to do that. I've already cleaned it out myself but I appreciate you coming to do it for me. I'm sorry I beat you to it."

Ichigo wasn't sorry. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about an accidental spillage happening again. "Thanks. I haven't had much luck handling those things." he replied.

"Although it's easy to just pick up and dispose of what's inside, one wrong move or if you get startled, then you're in trouble. Are you new? I've never seen you on this floor before."

"Well then I must be new if you've never seen me before," Ichigo paused then corrected himself. "I guess you mean have I worked on other floors?"

The woman nodded. "The woman who works at the front desk, I've seen her on the eleventh floor. She's always in such a good mood. So, what's your name?"

"Ichigo," Ichigo glanced back at the door. "I really should get going. I have other rooms I need to visit before I can leave for the day."

"Aren't you going to ask my name? I asked you yours." Ichigo flashed an apologetic look across his face. The woman laughed. "It's okay. I know you're busy. I shouldn't bother you."

"It's all right. Tell me your name."

"Momo, Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you, Ichigo." Bringing her hand up to her mouth, Momo coughed into the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm still not feeling well."

"Are you here for a cold or something?"

"Or something," Momo forced a laugh between her coughing fits. "I'm going home in a few days. I'm sure of it."

By the way she said that, Ichigo had a hard time believing her. He had a sincere amount of doubt that he believed not even she believed the tale coming out of her mouth. Bidding her farewell, he gathered his box of gloves and left her room, closing the door behind him. His curiosity was beginning to get the best of him and before long he had placed the box of gloves on the floor and grabbed her chart which was hanging beside her room door. Thumbing through the information, he stopped on the last page, looking at one line in particular.

**Surgery: Kidney and Lung, Right Side. Match Found. Type AB. Patient Reaction: Combative**

Kidney and lung surgery. Ichigo would never have guessed that was the reason she found herself in the hospital. From what he could see, she didn't appear to be getting better. Setting her chart back on the nail by the door, he picked up his box of gloves and continued down the hall to finish his rounds as quickly as possible. He suddenly had enough of his surroundings and couldn't wait for his shift to finally come to an end.

Leaning back against the elevator wall, Ichigo closed his eyes as the exhaled a soft breath. Finishing with the last patient of the day, he quickly left, keeping track of his departure time. It was five minutes after four in the afternoon. Opening his eyes, Ichigo glanced at the neon red display mounted on the wall which continued backwards as he traveled between the floors.

12

11

10

9

He sighed. Even the elevator was taking its sweet time getting him on his way to enjoy what was left of the day.

8

7

5

Ichigo blinked. He wasn't sure if he had missed it or not. He remembered seeing a large number seven and then a large number five but not once could he remember seeing the number six anywhere on the display. Glancing at the metallic buttons mounted on the panel in front of him just below the access pad, Ichigo's eyes grew in size as he realized that there was no button designated for the sixth floor.

_"What the hell?"_ he questioned internally. It was a mystery. How was it possible to skip an entire floor? There had to be a sixth floor, he refused to believe otherwise.

Reaching the lobby, Ichigo glanced around but didn't see any staff members walking the halls. The information desk was vacant, there wasn't a person in sight. He wanted to find someone to ask about what he had just witnessed, thinking perhaps maybe he was mistaken. His impatience growing, and deciding he could ask someone about it later, Ichigo walked through the revolving doors and stretched beneath the sun's rays, glad to finally be outside in the fresh air. Through the corner of his left eye he noticed something black coming into view. Turning his head, he watched as a long black stretch limo slowed down in front of him and came to an abrupt stop. His attention drawn elsewhere, he didn't notice Uyru who gently placed his right hand against his friend's shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

Making his arm go limp to remove Uryu's hand off of his shoulder, Ichigo watched as the driver side door opened and a man in a black suit climbed out and immediately rushed over to the back of the limo. The back door of the automobil was pulled open and the driver stood there, as if waiting for them to enter. Ichigo knew the limo was not for him. He depended on public transportation to get him from point A to point B. That being said, he wondered just who the man was waiting for. He didn't have to wait much longer as the young woman he met earlier in the day slowly walked by him, leaving the hospital through the same revolving door. He watched as she slowly made her way toward the limo, not even looking his way.

"It's that woman," Ichigo exclaimed as he watched her thank the driver and slowly climb inside. "She said she was just a manager. She has a private limo pick her up from work?"

"That woman is Rukia Kuchiki. Her family owns this hospital." Uyru explained as he also watched Rukia disappear inside the limo, the tinted windows shielding her from his view.

"Her family..?" Ichigo couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "That lying little...she said she was just a manager. She could have just told me the truth."

"That was the truth," Uyru adjusted his glasses. "She is the manager of the thirteenth floor. Her family owns this hopsital but she resides on that floor. Her choice."

"Then, if she isn't the owner, who is?" The question had just lingered in the air as a tall man slowly walked past both Ichigo and Uyru, his focus only on the limo currently sitting in front of the building.

He was tall in stature with straight long black hair, reaching just below his neck. A few strands hung loosely in front of his face, similar to Rukia's hairstyle. He had on a black suit jacket and a white button down shirt beneath that was tucked into a pair of cuffed black slacks. A pair of black shoes topped off his attire. In his right breast pocket was a single pink flower. He stopped abruptly and glanced through the corner of his eye at the two young men, his gray eyes narrowed into small slits.

"Who is he?" Ichigo whispered as the man continued on his way, climbing into the same limo Rukia occupied minutes earlier, and sat down just as the door was slowly closed by the driver.

Both Ichigo and Uryu watched as the driver raced back toward the front of the vehicle and climbed into the driver side. In a matter of seconds the car was started and soon it was gone, disappearing down the street. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the headlights as it continued to fade into the distance.

"He is the owner of this place. His name is," Uryu paused momentarily, removing his glasses to clean them against the end of his shirt. Setting the frames back on his face, he continued. "Byakuya Kuchiki."


	2. Day Two

**AN:** Wow. I'd like to thank everyone who was so kind to drop a review. I appreciate all the feedback and honest opinions on the previous chapter. One guest who didn't sign in kept me informed about a mistake I made and since then I've corrected it. I'm also excited that everyone enjoyed how the floors are seperated. I won't keep this note long. I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers and followers and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Feedback keeps me going strong. Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Day Two**

* * *

His second day was just starting and Ichigo only looked half ready for what was only the beginning. His eyes roamed over his digital watch tightly pressed against his right wrist. It was fifteen minutes before his shift would officially begin and he wasn't ready for it. Removing traces of sleep from between the corner of his eyes, Ichigo released an exacerbated sigh and walked through the hospital entrance.

Standing in the lobby, Ichigo noticed a cafe to his left, breakfast being served to those who ventured inside for a bite to eat. His stomach angrily reminded him that he had skipped the most important meal of the day, but it wasn't by choice. Ichigo remembered seeing his father storm into his bedroom with a pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other.

The noise was deafening and sent Ichigo flying from his bed, his lower extremities tangled within his cotton white bed sheets. Anger seethed through his eyes and the chase was on from that point. Isshin went one on one with his son and came out the loser, the fight ending with a foot to his gut for his rowdy wake up call. Satisfied he had bested his father, and taught him a lesson in the process, Ichigo prepared for the day.

Time was against him as he was not accustomed to waking up when the sun was still adjusting in the sky. His shower was his downfall, taking twenty five minutes to latter himself from head to toe. Once clean, he found a neatly folded set of light blue scrubs sitting in the middle of his bed. He had no time to protest and dressed in the baggy attire before brushing his hair, grabbing his watch and heading for the door.

His reflection of his early morning events took his mind off his surroundings momentarily and threw his attention away as a small hand slowly made its way against the middle of his back. Ichigo jumped and spun around. His reflexes sharp, he held a frail feminine hand by the wrist.

"Oh, good morning Ichigo, did I scare you?"

Orihime's energetic personality was too much for the groggy Ichigo to bare. He released her hand, puzzled by the overzealous smile on her face.

"Good Morning," He gave her a once over. "You're very happy this morning."

"I'm happy every morning when I get to see all of the patients. It makes me smile." Her pearly whites showed more for emphasis.

"I see. Well, don't let me stop you." Ichigo stepped aside. "I'll see you upstairs."

Orihime shook her head. For the first time since he saw her that morning, her expression appeared sullen and depressed. "No," Her voice trailed. "I'm working on the Fourth floor today..."

Ichigo didn't need her to speak any further. From what he remembered the fourth floor held the terminally ill. Those who would never see the light of day were housed there. He had no doubt Orihime's personality would be the ray of sunshine those people needed to hopefully make it to another day. He just knew he wouldn't be able to do the same if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Are you coming?" Orihime almost made it to the guard station while Ichigo was lost in thought. "I'll ride up with you."

"That's okay. I'm going to grab something to eat. I'll see you later." Ichigo waved goodbye and watched as Orihime did the same.

Alone once again, with the exception to those venturing in and out of the cafe, Ichigo eyed the security station with interest. Breakfast was the last thing on his mind. There were pressing matters he wanted to look into first. He was casual, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He approached the security and information desk, eyeing the seemingly elderly man sitting in a large leather chair.

Ichigo wasn't certain if the man was actually elder, basing his belief solely on the man's short silver white hair. Upon closer inspection, Ichigo couldn't see one wrinkle or blemish on the man's face. He appeared young yet serious at the same time. His eyes flashed over the man's security badge clipped over his right breast pocket, the name C. Sasakibe greeting him.

"Hey," Ichigo tried to smile and appear enthused. "I just started yesterday. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

The guard didn't so much as raise an eyebrow in Ichigo's direction. His focus was solely on the crossword puzzle he was working on. Despite the lack of acknowledgement regarding his presence, Ichigo didn't budge. He wanted questions and he wasn't going to move until he got them. He noticed his stubborn behavior hadn't gone unnoticed. The guard, angered over having his limited light blocked by an unwelcomed shadow, raised his head and gave Ichigo a cold glare.

"Do you need help with something?"

Not completely pleased with the guards tone, Ichigo drafted his next words carefully. "I just said I started here yesterday. What's your name?"

The guard flicked his thumb against the corner of his name badge then lowered his head. "The elevator is to your left. Show me your security clearance and be on your way."

"Right," Ichigo replied sarcastically as the guard resumed processing his brain teaser. He had severe doubt that even if he flashed his sign of clearance, the preoccupied guard would never see it. "Look, I actually just wanted some information. I noticed yesterday as I was leaving that the elevator was malfunctioning."

To this the guard raised his head, his eyes squarely on Ichigo, waiting for further elaboration.

"I was riding from the thirteenth floor and I noticed that the elevator skipped over the sixth floor. I also didn't see a button for the sixth floor on the panel display. How is that possible?"

As quick as the guard gave him even a shred of attention, he again lowered his head and studied his newspaper. "Show me your clearance and you may be on your way, sir."

Ichigo eyebrows touched in the center of his forehead, his impending frown deepening. He didn't like being ignored, passed over like he didn't matter. His temper growing, he slammed his palm against the top of the desk. People around him grew startled but the guard didn't show any concern. His blatant disregard only pissed the fuming orange haired man off more.

"Good Morning, Officer Sasakibe, it's a lovely day outside today, isn't it?" Uryu questioned cheerfully while appearing on Ichigo's right side. He ignored the damning glare from his close friend and instead flashed his badge in Officer Sasakibe's direction. Nudging his scowling friend, he could hear obscenities running along Ichigo's tongue as he too reached into the pocket of his scrubs and showed his clearance badge.

"Good day gentlemen." Officer Sasakibe offered in the form of a well-wish and continued the only task that seemed to matter to him.

Ichigo opened his mouth to address the officer's disrespect but no words were exchanged as he felt Uryu shove him toward the elevators. He waited, biding his time while glaring angering at his four eyed friend. Upon the elevator's arrival, Ichigo and Uryu both stepped inside and flashed their badges against the display. Pressing the eleventh and thirteenth floors, respectively, Ichigo waited for the door to close before letting his words fly.

"What the hell, Uryu? I didn't ask you to butt into my business."

Adjusting his glasses against the bridge of his nose, Uryu's blue eyes lowered, appearing mysterious yet firm.

"Listen, Ichigo. You need to understand something if you're going to work here. That floor, the one you can't seem to leave alone, has been a mystery since the Kuchiki family took control of the hospital. There are rumors why that floor is off limits but we all know to mind our own business. Our time here goes a lot smoother if we do."

"This is a hospital, Uyru. What you're describing sounds like jail where this Byakuya Kuchiki is the warden and we're the prisoners. Doesn't it bother you that something fishy is going on here?"

"Not at all," Uyru replied stalely. "Just do your job. That's your only concern."

The elevator button beeped, signaling they were slowly ascending toward the eleventh floor. The doors opened and Uryu stepped out, glancing over his right shoulder as he did.

"Just do me a favor. Stay out of trouble."

Ichigo flashed Uryu a clear shot of his middle finger before the doors closed. Ichigo rode in silence two more stop then exited the elevator in the same fashion Uryu had. He walked toward the main reception desk and stopped. Sitting where Orihime had been twenty four hours ago was Rukia typing away on the computer. Her personality upon his arrival failed in comparison to Orihime's but she appeared more enthused then yesterday so that had to count for something.

"Morning," He spoke casually and approached the counter. "What do you want me to do today?"

Rukia scoffed while typing away on the computer. "Your schedule is in your mailbox located in the employee break room. Oh, and by the way, I'm doing well this morning, thanks for asking."

Ichigo's tongue struck against the top of his mouth, his face flowing with irritation over Rukia's sarcastic comment. Without a rebuttal, he proceeded toward the back where the words 'Employee's Only' hung over the door. Swiping his card against the panel on the wall, he turned the brass knob and ventured inside.

The room was somewhere between medium and large, as far as the size. The walls were coated with white paint with a light blue border along the top and bottom. The black tile floor didn't have the same luster as the walls as they were filled with scuff marks, but it didn't exactly take away the ambiance from the room. It had everything an employee could want, ranging from a simple toaster, a panel TV hoisted on the wall, a single black couch, a table with chairs to sit and eat as well as a duel door fridge. One could even gaze out the window onto the grounds of the hospital to see a small koi pond. The entire area screamed one thing. Relaxation.

Ichigo made his way to the coffee pot, eyeing the brewed concoction inside. It was filled half way with steam escaping from the top. Pouring himself a cup, he hadn't ripped open a single packet of sugar before the door opened and a young girl walked in. Her expression ranged somewhere between surprise and concern as the two of them locked eyes.

"Good Morning," the girl spoke as she walked toward the refrigerator. "I thought you were someone else. You scared me for a second."

Ichigo watched as she opened the large metal doors and took what appeared to be half a bagel. "Who did you think I was?"

The girl hesitated but soon replied. "Kaien..."

Ichigo noticed the way her voice grew serious yet left a lingering sense of distortion between the abrupt pause. There was obvious pain there, the way she averted his gaze told him so. In her silence he gave her a once over. She was dressed in scrubs similar to his own except hers were a light gray. The gray blended well with the color of her eyes but was different from the short sandy blonde motif that made up her hair. She was petite, standing at a height that aligned perfectly above his waist. She was the second person on the floor he saw with the same diminutive difference to himself. He wondered if the whole floor was potentially full of individuals of short stature.

"Hey," the girl drew Ichigo's focus back to reality. She ignored the embarrassed blush that crept along face for having been caught staring. "I asked what your name was."

Ichigo rubbed the side of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He took a sip of coffee. Disliking the taste he added two and a half packets of sugar.

"Kurosaki? So, your father is Isshin Kurosaki? He works downstairs, doesn't he?"

Ichigo nodded. He knew his father specialized in different aspects of medicine. He could prepare an x-ray, clean a wound and monitor vital signs but as to his specific floor Ichigo was in the dark. It was something he should have known without hesitation.

"I bet it's great working so close to your father." Ichigo was silent. "I'm Kiyone, by the way. I'm one of two receptionists on the floor."

Sipping the coffee in his hand, Ichigo was finally satisfied. "I thought Orihime was a receptionist here."

"No, she's just a fill in. It's hard to position someone with such personality to one floor. I share the position with another guy, Sentaro."

"I saw Rukia sitting out there when I first arrived. She told me I could find my schedule in here."

Kiyone's mouth opened in the form of a smile as she pointed to a small rows of boxes hanging on the wall. Coffee in hand, Ichigo walked by each of the boxes until the name plate reading I. Kurosaki caught his eye. He reached inside and retrieved a small white paper which listed his work hours and position on the floor.

"How's it look for today?" Kiyone questioned as she tried to sneak a peek, standing on the tip of toes for a look the schedule.

"It just says floor duty. What the hell does that mean?"

Taking the paper without being given the right to do so, Kiyone read the information silently to herself.

"It means this morning you're in charge of sweeping and mopping the floors both inside and outside the patient rooms. Then you will get a fifteen minute break and you'll serve the patients their lunches afterwards. That's not bad."

"Not bad?" Ichigo scoffed. "I'm a janitor and a lunchroom attendant today. What will I be tomorrow? A window washer?"

"Nope, looks like you'll be on laundry detail."

Ichigo rattled off a few words and took his schedule within his possession once again. He eyed it with distain. The rest of the week was no different, all random acts he knew would only make time go by slowly. He fixed his mouth to complain but instead brought the styrofoam cup to the edge of his lips and forced a large amount of coffee down his throat. The burning sensation kept him from saying something he could potentially regret in the future.

"I almost forgot why I came in here." Kiyone hastily moved toward the toaster and placed her bagel inside. "By the way, thanks."

"For?"

"For not asking me about the guy you reminded me of. I shouldn't have brought his name up."

Ichigo's curiosity was slowly emerging. "Why not?"

"Well," there was a brief pause. "He use to work here. He overlooked the floor before Ms. Rukia was manager. He was the one who trained her for the position."

Leaning against the wall, Ichigo watched as Kiyone removed her food and began spreading a light colored jam on top. Her back to him, Ichigo could almost see the agitated state she was in, as if she were fighting with herself to decide whether or not she should disclose any more then she already had. Not one to listen to half assed stories, he decided to give her the push she'd need to spill her guts to him.

"What was he like?" Ichigo could almost see the smile on her face as she focused on her food.

"He was great, I mean, he was nowhere as great as Mr. Ukitake. Now that man is just..."Kiyone could feel her face growing hot. She held her composure the best she could. "Mr. Ukitake and Kaien started on this floor together. Kaien was always here and always cared for his patients. He worked twelve hour shifts and never complained once."

Ichigo knew he was nothing like this Kaien guy. From what he was being told, the guy loved every aspect of his job. He on the other hand didn't share the same sentiment and complained every chance he got.

"We were sure one day he would move up the ranks, you know, join the shareholders, especially when a few left and decided this hospital wasn't for them. He refused, Kaien did. He was happy as manager but then one day...he didn't show up for work."

"He just didn't show up?" Ichigo could feel his mouth savoring the information word for word. "If he cared so much why would he just not show up?"

Kiyone closed her eyes and shook her head gently. "I-I'm not sure...He just disappeared one day without a trace. Rumor is he was either kidnapped or killed."

Ichigo stifled a laugh given the serious nature of what he was being told. He had a hard believing foul play was the cause for the disappearance though he didn't completely dismiss the notion either. It was plausible with a guy who seemed to be all about the job.

"We all took it hard but no harder than Rukia. He was her mentor and she was the last person to see him. They both worked late the day before he disappeared. I think she feels she never got to say goodbye or something."

_"Or something..." _Ichigo finished the last drop of coffee in his cup, no longer fighting to contain his humor. Things had suddenly grown serious, at least to him. "So he goes missing and she becomes the new manager?"

"She didn't want the position originally but eventually she accepted it and she has done a great job. She's just as good as Kaien."

Ichigo nodded, his way to show he understood, but his mind was racing with questions and accusations. Hearing the story was just as suspicious as the mysterious sixth floor. He wondered if the two were related in some way. There was only one way to find out.

"Let me ask you one final question. What can you tell me about the-"

His interrogation ended prematurely as the door opened and Rukia stood in the threshold. Her eyes scanned both parties in the room. "Kiyone, I have to go run an errand so can you return to the front desk."

Ichigo watched as Kiyone gathered her lukewarm bagel and rush out the room like it was on fire. Alone, Ichigo and Rukia were locked in a staring contest, neither one speaking first. Ichigo was stubborn, ready to stand there all day if necessary but eventually he bit the bullet and walked toward the door. Disposing of his cup, he gave Rukia a lasting look that border lined on suspicion before walking by her. He had a job to do and he decided he might as well start it or he'd end up staying there longer then he originally intended to.

Sweeping and mopping the floor wasn't rocket science and didn't take long to accomplish once he figured out which closet on the floor held the necessary items he'd need. The two hours he spent sanitizing the floor wasn't a total wash, as he spent time getting to know the patients on his floor. Their ages ranged between the young, the old and the in between. Men, women and children all on the brink of recovery. He made a mental note of those who were nearing one hundred percent versus those who had a long way to go. Making his round from room to room, he made it a point to stop and visit the one patient he had a conversation with on his first day.

The room was empty. The bathroom as well. Momo was nowhere to be found. Letting his desire to seek her out subside, Ichigo finished his duty then occupied his fifteen minute break in the employee room. Texting and sending emails to friends, he groaned as his menial break faded away. Back on the clock, he approached the front desk and was greeted with a smiling Kiyone setting the phone that once rested on her shoulder back on the cradle.

"Finish the floors?" she questioned.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, where do I go for the tray of food for the patients?"

"It should arrive any minute now. A few members from the fourth floor are usually assigned to distribute the trays. Something must have come up. It's the only reason to explain why no one has come to our floor."

"I can go get it and bring it up. It is my responsibility to feed the patient's today."

Kiyone smiled. "Okay. Head downstairs to the fifth floor. It's vacant but sometimes the food is stored there on large metal slabs for pick up. If it's not there then head down to the fourth floor. My older sister Isane is manager of that floor."

"Got it. I'll be right back."

Ichigo clasped his badge in his right hand then proceeded toward the elevators. After a few seconds, the doors opened and he stepped inside. His eyes stared unconditionally at the number panel, the number six still missing. Shaking his head, Ichigo pressed the button for the fifth floor and waited for the doors to close.

_"Missing floors...missing employees...this hospital is full of questions and no answers. So much for a boring summer."_

Stepping off the elevator, Ichigo stood on the far end of a semi-empty floor. With the exception of the metal cart holding what he could only assume were trays of food, there was nothing else on the floor. The walls still held their off white color but the tiled floor was murky, clouded with dust and scuff marks. Pillars were constructed and all room doors were boarded up and sealed. It was a depressing sight. Ichigo could only imagine how lively the place was before everything apparently turned south.

No longer interested in the ascetics of the floor, Ichigo walked toward the metal cart and examined the trays. It didn't take long to find the cart that belonged to his floor by the number thirteen embedded on top of each tray lid. Grabbing the handle, Ichigo started to push the cart back toward the elevator when something caught his eye. To the right of the elevator was a brown door which was not boarded up like the others.

He could have ignored it and went along his way, every fiber of his being was telling him to do just that, but it was too late. His interest had already peaked past his control. He relented ownership of the cart and gave the door more attention, trying to identify anything that would give him an inkling of what was behind there.

Through the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see the cart of food, the lot of them just sitting there waiting to be given to their respective owner. He couldn't ignore his duty. Taking hold of the handle once again, Ichigo made his way to the elevator and this time he initiated leaving by pressing the round silver button embedded on the wall.

_Creak…_

Ichigo's head snapped back and his eyes focused on the ceiling above. The sound was minimal but in a place where he was the only occupant he knew exactly what he just heard. Wood moving and the floor creaking above him. Someone was up there.

His eyes darted to the door leading to who knows where. His ears tingled as the bell for the elevator sounded and the doors opened. Making a quick decision, Ichigo released the cart and walked with precision toward the door. He wasn't sure what was on the other side but he had to find out, even if it turned out to be absolutely nothing.

Grasping the bronze round doorknob, he slowly pulled the door toward him, the hinges crying in agony from age old rust. Glancing over his shoulder, Ichigo swept the room meticulously out of sheer caution. Satisfied that he was alone, Ichigo turned his head toward the partially opened door. His eyes widened and his hand released the knob upon realizing he was no longer alone.

Taking a step back, Ichigo cringed as he was greeted with an overwhelming high pitch scream...


End file.
